


Now That Omega is Gone

by Princess_Citrus



Series: What Happens in the Desert... [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4671236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doc misses Omega, The Meta Misses Omega, they bond over their shared experiences (in a sex way)<br/>Face fucking in the desert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That Omega is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally DocMeta and I'm not sorry  
> possible tw for it/its being used as pronouns for The Meta and references to Doc's unhealthy relationship with Omega

"Make it stop staring at me!" Doc whined at Agent Washington. "It's freaking me out!" They were all sitting around a fire inside the desert temple.

"How can you tell? It's wearing a helmet. You can't even see its eyes," Washington groaned back. This prisoner was way more trouble than he was worth.

"I can tell! It's like it can see into my soul." Doc scooted closer to Washington who shoved him away. "It's like it's deciding how it's going to kill me!"

"Good. I hope it makes it long and painful." Washington stood. "I'm going to go check the perimeter. You stay here," he directed at Doc. "You too," he gestured to the Meta, who's gaze was, presumably, still fixed on Doc. "Don't go wandering off with all that malfunctioning equipment. Your armor could lock up and you'd be buried in sand and we'd never find you."

"Please don't leave me!" But he was gone. It was just Doc and the Meta alone at their campsite. The firelight made the Meta's armor look all the more eerie and dangerous. Doc chuckled nervously, then cleared his throat and looked over his shoulder in the direction Washington walked off in. When he looked back he screamed. The Meta was standing directly in front of him. He hadn't even heard him move. He fell back and tried to crawl away before coming up directly against the wall of the temple. The Meta towered over him, staring down at him menacingly. "Please don't eat me!" he pleaded, covering his head.

The Meta knelt down in the sand in front of him, still dwarfing him with its mass. He froze when he felt the Meta's hands on the sides of his helmet. This was it, the Meta was going to snap his neck and do horrible things to his corpse. He braced himself for the twisting motion that would end his life, but it never came. Instead, the hands undid the clasps that connected his helmet to his armor. It hissed as it decompressed and the Meta carelessly tossed it aside. The hands grabbed him roughly by the chin and wrenched his head up to stare directly at that shiny, gold helmet.

Doc flinched as the Meta growled something at him. He had no idea how Agent Washington could decipher those sounds, they were completely meaningless to him. But wait…there was something in the sound that he thought he recognized. He closed his eyes and listened, trying to identify it. It wasn't words, it was the tone. It sounded like a voice that he recognized, but whose? He gasped when he realized just who the Meta was mimicking. It was the voice of the Omega AI.

"O'Malley?" he whispered in disbelief. Agent Washington had said that all the AI's were destroyed, there was no way he could have survived, right?

The Meta hissed and leaned forward, pinning Doc against the wall. It didn't sound like Omega's voice anymore, it was the Meta again. Doc was too busy thinking to be scared. Something clicked into place in his mind.

"You miss him too…" he muttered. The Meta hissed again, possibly an affirmative. Doc settled back against the wall, becoming less aware of the oppressive weight that pinned him back as the memories came to him for the first time in a long time. "You know, when he first got in my head, I hated it. I'm a pacifist for crying out loud! And he wanted to kill everyone in the entire universe. And he used me and abused me, he didn't care about me, I was just a body to possess that wouldn't fight back. And yet…I miss him." He sighed and didn't notice the Meta settling down as well, straddling his legs, taking some of its weight off of him. "Even though he made no secret that he detested me, he was the first person -sort of- to ever need me. Even if he could have used any other body, he always came back to me. I was useful for the first time in my life, specifically because I was so weak. And being in my head…" Doc bit his lip and groaned quietly. "There was no keeping secrets from him," he said with a chuckle. "The things he knew about me, that he exploited."

He felt the Meta's hands on his armor and gasped when it undid the clasps and started stripping him. It felt familiar, the pattern of it, how it teased. Was it working off of Omega's memories? It reminded him of the way that Omega would take control of his own body and pull his armor off. It felt strange coming from another body, but it was also the same. The Meta paused when he was free of his chest and back piece. It was staring at him again. Doc fidgeted. He couldn't relive these memories, these glorious memories, with that helmet in his face. It was…wrong. He steeled himself, then reached up and grabbed his helmet, undoing the clasps. The Meta pinned him back, growling, but Doc pulled its helmet off anyways. It was snarling, its eyes black, teeth bared, face scarred, the picture of a dangerous animal. Doc dropped the helmet gently in the sand, then put his hands on the wall above his head, tilting his head up, exposing his neck.

The Meta paused and Doc glanced back at him. He saw a subtle flicker of purple light in those black eyes and his heart jumped into his throat. The Meta trailed one gloved fingertip down the front of his undersuit, the same kind of teasing motion that Omega had used his own hand to do. He nibbled on his lip as he felt heat build up in his belly and spread to his chest wherever the Meta touched. With surprisingly deft hands, the Meta stripped the rest of his armor off of him, tossing it about the sand haphazardly, something that had always irritated Doc. He was definitely channeling Omega, at least how he remembered him. The Meta sat back on its heels and cocked an eyebrow at Doc, that purple shine somewhere there. Doc's instincts kicked in as if it were Omega. What would Omega want him to do? He thought for a moment, then lifted a hand the zipper of his undersuit and pulled it down, revealing himself. The Meta almost smiled, but Doc wasn't sure its face was even capable of such an expression. The Meta climbed over him again and examined his bare skin as he clumsily pulled his arms out of the sleeves.

It grunted in approval before none-to-gently twisting his head to the side to expose his neck and sank its teeth where neck met shoulder. Doc cried out in pain, but it transformed into a sigh of relief and ended as a whimper. He felt the Meta's muscles curl around him, holding him and manhandling him, roughly, possessively. It was everything he's ever dreamed it would be like, to be with Omega. Of course, it wasn't the same as having him in his head and he missed the verbal abuse and degradation. He could listen to Omega insult him in that deep, gravelly voice all day. It was quite an adventure the day Omega had discovered his humiliation kink. He could feel the Meta's hot breath on his ear when he released him. Doc let his head loll back, exposing his throat almost lazily. He wasn't planning on resisting.

The Meta leaned back and unclipped his codpiece, revealing its hardness through the undersuit. Doc gaped. It made sense that such a big body would be big down here too. Doc itched to touch his own erection, but he knew that Omega never allowed that so he sank his fingers down into the sand. The Meta knelt over him again, gripping his chin and holding him still, examining his face. Doc could see that its eyes were all black. This was just The Meta, huge, powerful, staring down at him like a hungry animal. As much as he hated the feeling of being "unfaithful" to Omega, the thought of being at this monster's mercy and being fucked senseless sent electric sparks up his spine. The Meta straightened his massive legs, raising him up so his crotch was in front of Doc's face. It grunted and Doc pulled his fingers out of the sand to pull up the lower zipper of his undersuit. His cock fell heavy out of the undersuit in front of Doc's face and he trembled. He'd never actually sucked a real one before, only practiced on toys and none so big as this. The Meta's fingers curled into his hair and tightened. It growled and Doc could feel its impatience.

He brushed his hands off on his undersuit to rid them of any lingering grains of sand before cupping him gently. Even only half-erect it was huge, filling up his palm. He almost didn't know what to do with it. A tug in his hair spurred him into action. He braced one hand on one of the Meta's iron thighs and wrapped the other around its thick cock. He could feel it throbbing in his hand and he could feel his own body responding. He stroked it gently, unable to tear his eyes away from it. The Meta snarled and thrust towards him. He stroked less gently, tightening his hand, quickening his pace. The Meta grumbled, appeased for now. The Meta hardened to fullness in his hand, spreading his fingers. Doc trembled. He couldn't wait any longer. He opened his mouth and slid his lips over the head. Taking much of it into his mouth would be impossible, at least at the moment, so he lavished the head with his tongue, sucking fiercely, like he was trying to suck the orgasm right out of him. He used his hand to cover the rest of his cock. Jerking it in time to his sucking. He used his other hand to cup The Meta's ball sack, squeezing lightly.

The Meta hissed appreciatively and his gloved hands drifted down to Doc's face. Doc hummed, enjoying the strangely intimate touch at his cheeks. He sucked in extra hard when the hands clamped down on the sides of his head, holding him still. He looked up at The Meta, eyes wide with fear. He didn't know how much he could take of that monster. The Meta controlled his movements, dragging his head forward and pushing it back. Doc let his jaw go slack, only using his lips and his tongue to keep The Meta's huge cock in his mouth. Though he was using more strength than Doc could ever hope to fight against, he didn't press himself in too far, didn't choke him.

But Doc wanted him to. He wanted to gag, to feel the head hit the back of his throat, to suffocate himself on that glorious cock. He wanted to be a good slut for The Meta, just like he was a good slut for Omega.

He slipped his fingers over the top of the Meta's thigh plating, getting a good grip, then as the Meta thrust in, he pulled. He couldn't have forced the Meta to move, he was not nearly strong enough, but The Meta got the picture. He was willing. So on the next thrust in, he pushed further, stretching his lips wide. Doc clenched his eyes shut and whined. His own cock was painfully hard in his undersuit, trapped against the slick fabric. But he didn't dare try to touch himself. He was going to be a good slut for the Meta and good sluts didn't touch themselves.

He focused on regulating his breathing, getting a gasp in as the Meta pulled out, holding it, then releasing it on the next pull. Each time, the Meta pushed farther and farther into his mouth until he was hitting the back of his throat. Doc gagged and sputtered, but his insistent fingers still pulled the Meta forward into him, into his willing mouth. His body was slack, like a doll, as he let the Meta manipulate it how it pleased. The thrusting grew more intense, quicker, harder and Doc could tell its release was imminent. The Meta pulled his face forward by his ears and held him still, filling his throat as he came. Doc was giddy from lack of oxygen as The Meta's muscles tensed under his fingers as he shot his load down his throat. Doc swallowed as much as he could, but some leaked out of his mouth when the Meta finally withdrew. Doc gasped for air and quickly licked his lips intent to swallow all of it.

He looked up drowsily as the Meta relaxed back on its heels, zipping up its undersuit and replacing the codpiece. It held off on putting its helmet back on and instead stared down at Doc. Doc was too giddy to be intimidated. He smiled up at him, cum still smeared across his lips. He couldn't read The Meta's expression, so he was not prepared for what happened next.

The Meta pulled off one of his gloves and unzipped Doc's undersuit the rest of the way, his aching cock springing free. Doc cried out as he wrapped his massive hand around it and started stroking. It was hardly a minute before Doc was cumming with gusto, decorating his own belly with ropes of cum.

He passed out as he watched The Meta replace his glove and grab his helmet. The last thing he saw were those pitch black eyes.

When he woke up, he was redressed in his undersuit and armor. He sat up on shaking elbows and realized that he wasn't in the sand anymore, he was on top of his bedroll in the temple where they had been sleeping. His helmet was sitting next to him. He heard muted voices from over by the fire. Agent Washington must have returned. He put on his helmet so he could try to hear them better.

His comms crackled to life. They hadn't bothered to used a private channel, thinking that Doc would still be asleep and helmet-less.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Washington was yelling. "I leave for one hour and this is what I come back to? Are you crazy? Of course your crazy, what am I saying?"

The Meta growled back.

"Do not start with me. I can't leave you alone for a minute without you getting into trouble."

The Meta replied.

"I don't care if he wanted it, he's our prisoner. You don't sleep with and then get weirdly protective over prisoners! You're the last person I'd expect to have to tell that to!"

Doc was amazed, as always, that Washington could understand the sounds that the Meta used to communicate. He hoped he could learn them.

"I'm going to go in there right now and kill him. We can't have any distractions interfering with our mission."

Doc jumped at the loud snarl and clash of metal that followed. It sounded like the Meta was not going to allow that to happen.

"Unbelievable. I'm going to take first watch. Try not to fuck the prisoner while I'm gone."

The Meta hissed something that clearly conveyed the message "no promises."

Doc heard the crunching in the sand as the Meta started coming towards him. Doc hurriedly removed his helmet and placed it beside him, pretending to be asleep.

He could hear the Meta approach, then kneel next to him. He somehow managed not to startle when he felt the Meta's gloved hand gently touch his face, brushing his hair back. After a minute, the Meta sat down next to him, guarding him. It wasn't easy to sleep, knowing that it was right there, watching him.

Doc rolled over, trying to make it look natural. It would be easier if he wasn't facing it, worried that his expressions would betray him.

He stifled a squeak when the Meta lay down next to him, spooning him, wrapping one arm protectively around him. Strangely enough, it was comforting, and it was easy for Doc to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more with Washington because I love me some Washington


End file.
